


Less Than Legal

by cats_pajamies



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: The roaring 20′s were a time of parties, crimes, jazz, and booze. Only one of these things interested Roman and that was crime, but when he meets Logan everything gets a bit out of control.





	Less Than Legal

He loved the feel of the wind on his face as he tried out run the sirens. Honestly, even if Virgil wasn't sick Roman still would have ended up. Adventure just sang to him, and it seemed to him like there was no greater adventure than robbing banks and running from cops. At least that's what he thought before he met Logan.

Before Logan everything was easy. Rob banks for some medicine money, and run from the cops. After Logan, well this story is about what happened Logan. It wasn't just running from cops and robbing banks. It was banter, flirts, mob bosses, and fall in love. Not in that order of course.

All of that comes later though. Right now we need to concern ourselves with the time. The Roaring 20's are in full swing and it seems like the party will never stop. The booze is cheaper, the girls are sweeter, and everyone is running from something.

What you're running from depends on who you are and where you're from. African-Americans were running from southern discrimination and into a cultural movement. Immigrants were running from poverty into what they hoped would be a better life in a land of dreams. Roman, well he was running from himself, towards nothing at all.

Now, all that is good and fun, it sets the scene, but there is something that history hides. It takes center stage here because even though there are chase scenes, there are far more scenes of two people falling in love with each other. This is a time when boundaries were being broken, but there was one that no one dared break, at least not publicly. 

The girls were sweet but to Roman St. Clair boys were the sweetest thing of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritting this, maybe I'll actually get past the first chapter


End file.
